


Compulsive Behavior

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Like the title says, compulsive behavior.





	Compulsive Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Compulsive Behavior

## Compulsive Behavior

### by Peja

Subject: [Firefly's Glow] FIC: Compulsive Behavior (Mal/Simon)  
Date: Saturday, September 21, 2002 1:39 PM  


Lets do this again.....Just a short drabble I put together while I'm waiting for netscape to download. Take it in the spirit its given. 

Title: Compulsive Behavior  
By PEJA  
Email: daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Fandom: FireFly  
Pairing: Mal/Simon  
Rating: PG  
Summary: like the title says, Compulsive behavior  
Disclaimer: the dudes don't belong to me, but they are sure as heck having more fun in my care (g)  
Note: A couple people asked for a bit more of this insanity, so who am I to refuse...especially since the Malcolm in my universe has a strong will and a need to inflect it on everyone in his sphere of reality 

* * *

**COMPULSIVE BEHAVIOR**  
By PEJA 

Simon walked into Medical and paused, swallowing hard. Malcolm was slouching lazily on one of the medcots, playing with the cot restraints. "Hey, Cap." 

"Where ya been, Simon?" Mal asked, tilting his head to slant him the low voiced question. "I waited for you to come to my quarters, but you were a no show. Is that any way to follow your..." He smiled darkly. "Captain's orders?" 

"Yes, well..." Simon forced his feet to carry him to his desk before his legs gave out and he slumped into the chair. "I...I've been with.... River." 

"Ah," Mal swung his legs over the edge of the cot. "River needed ya, huh?" 

Hands shaking, Simon reached for a pen and the stack of papers lying on his desk. His hand hit to hard, strewing them over the entire desk and onto the floor. Springing up, he scampered to pick them up, losing track of the bigger man for the moment. 

He straightened right into Malcolm's waiting arms, his back pressed against the captain's heated chest. "I needed ya more." 

"S...sir...I..." 

"Easy, doc, " Mal cooed, wrapping his arms loosely around the trembling man' s waist. He leaned over Simon, nibbling the crook of his neck. "All's forgiven." 

Making a bid for freedom, Simon squirmed against the taller man. He recognized the error of his actions when Mal's cock rose to the invitation. "Cap....?" 

"Mal." He growled, thrusting his hips suggestively against his smaller captive. "I told you to call me Mal at times like this." He turned Simon in his arms, smiling down into his darkening eyes. "Say it, Simon. Say my name." 

Lost in the swirling passions he saw in his captain's gaze, Simon's lips silently formed "Mal," once. He cleared his throat and this time got sound behind it. High pitched and shaky sound. 

Malcolm tipped his chin back up. "Are you afraid of me, Si?" 

The doctor shook his head, his features pinkening prettily. 

"No?" Malcolm's lips slid over his jawline. "Then what are you afraid of, doc?" 

Simon's arms slid up Malcolm's back his fingers clenching in the dark material. "Not...." 

Slanting a butterfly kiss in his direction, Malcolm claimed Simon's trembling lips in several quick tiny kisses. "What are you afraid of, Simon? ' He coaxed, keeping up the quick assault on his softening lips 

Simon sighed into the seduction and responded, deepening the kiss for a moment before he broke it off and said, "Me. I'm afraid of me. Of how much I want to follow your lead." 

Malcolm cupped his cheek, smiling. "What would make you afraid of that?" 

Simon's eyes rose to mesh with his. "I'm afraid you could become my addiction, Mal. One I will never escape." 

Chuckling darkly, Mal cupped his bottom and lifted him against his chest for a passion laced kiss to destroy any resistance. "I already have become your addiction, Si." He whispered, his tongue darting out to moisten Si's passion bruised lips. "And you have become mine." 

Simon sighed into his lover's kiss and wrapped his arms more securely around his neck, his fingers playing idly in Mal's hair. "Yeah, I guess you might be right." 

**END**

* * *

Okay, like it? hate it? let me know, pwease???? 

The WWOMB: An Original and Fanfic library of general, hetero and slash  
fiction: http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/  
Join our creative family....Direct submissions taken at  
makebelieve-subscribe@lists.squidge.org or daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Choose from 100s of fandom/theme focused WWOMB lists at:  
http://usa.internations.net/contents/behindthescenes/mailinglists.html  
New Mailing Lists:  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/Smallville_LeatherAndRoses (Smallville)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/franktaylorshaunted_slash (Haunted)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/fireflyslash (Firefly)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/slashjohndoe (John Doe)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FrankTaylorsHauntedSlash/ (Haunted)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FireflySlash/ (Firefly)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SlashJohnDoe/ (John Doe)  
ICQ me at: 162538235 or 17673548  
Shop the net at our Shopping Mall To The World:  
http://anzwers.org/trade/mall/index.html 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Peja


End file.
